1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shutter control device of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional camera is usually manufactured on the assumption that the operator is right-handed, although a half-size camera for a left-handed person is now manufactured and commercially available in which an attached position of the release button and a shape of the grip portion are opposite to those of a camera for a right-handed person. Additionally, a camera is known which is constructed in such a manner that a release button for a left-handed person can be attached to a camera body of a usual camera made for a right-handed person.
In the former camera, accessories for a right-handed person and accessories for a left-handed person must be separately manufactured; therefore, a problem arises in that the camera becomes too expensive. Also, in the latter camera, since the camera body is shaped to fit a right-handed person, it is not necessarily easy for a left-handed person to hold the camera body.